Tachykinin receptors are the targets of a family of structurally related peptides which include substance P (SP), neurokinin A (NKA) and neurokinin B (NKB), collectively “tachykinins.” Tachykinins are synthesized in the central nervous system (CNS), and peripheral tissues, where they exert a variety of biological activities. Three tachykinin receptors are known which are named neurokinin-1 (NK-1), neurokinin-2 (NK-2) and neurokinin-3 (NK-3) receptors. NK-1 and NK-2 receptors are expressed in a wide variety of peripheral tissues and NK-1 receptors are also expressed in the CNS whereas NK-3 receptors are primarily expressed in the CNS.
The neurokinin receptors mediate a variety of tachykinin-stimulated biological effects that include: transmission of excitatory neuronal signals in the CNS and periphery (e.g. pain signals), modulation of smooth muscle contractile activity, modulation of immune and inflammatory responses, induction of hypotensive effects via dilation of the peripheral vasculature, and stimulation of endocrine and exocrine gland secretions.
In the CNS, activation of NK-3 receptors has been shown to modulate dopamine, acetylcholine and serotonin release, suggesting a therapeutic utility for NK-3 ligands for the treatment of a variety of disorders including anxiety, depression, schizophrenia and obesity. Studies in primate brain have shown the presence of NK-3 mRNA in a variety of regions relevant to these disorders. Studies in rats have shown NK-3 receptors to be located on MCH-containing neurons in the lateral hypothalamus and zona incerta, again suggesting a therapeutic utility for NK-3 ligands for obesity.
Non-peptide ligands have been developed for each of the tachykinin receptors, however known non-peptide SK-3 receptor antagonists suffer from a number of problems such as species selectivity which limits the potential to evaluate these compounds in many appropriate disease models. New non-peptide NK-3 receptor ligands are therefore desirable for use as therapeutic agents and as tools to investigate the biological consequences of NK-3 receptor modulation.